geffandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnarök Nova Aragamis
Ragnarök Nova Aragamis, often shortened as RagnaNovas, are a type of Aragami that first made appearance in God Eater: Fates Entwined. They are the end products of the Ragnarök Project, most of its surviving test subjects having mutated after the infusion of Nova Cells within their bodies. As they are created from the Nova Cells of Selbstmitleid, they have highly adaptive properties, rendering them harder to eliminate than the other Aragami types. Most of them are also capable of manipulating Oracle Cells to a certain degree, similar as to how Yuka and SEL do. By the time of God Eater: ReBURST!, many of these RagnaNovas had evolved to a size rivaling that of an Ouroboros, making them even harder to kill. Some grew properties akin to the already existing Aragamis. Guilt-driven by the fact that she allowed these all to occur, Yuka spent most of her later days as God Eater searching for these RagnaNovas and eliminating them before they could become greater threats. By God Eater: Rising Blood, she stated that there are fifteen remaining underdeveloped RagnaNovas on the loose, and that they are becoming harder and harder to eliminate. Ultimately, she opens the proposal of constructing special God Arcs from RagnaNovas as an effective way of fighting them. In God Eater: ReBURST!, there are only twelve remaining RagnaNovas that genuinely came from the Ragnarök Project, and they are all under Neistovvy's command. Vritra Vritra.jpg Vritra is Hiro Kamui's Nova-class Aragami form, resulting from his rapid mutation due to Nova Cells. Nidhogg Nidhogg.jpg Nidhogg is a Nova-class Aragami appearing in God Eater: Rising Blood, found gnawing at the roots of the Spiral Tree. Because it was further infecting the tree with its actions, Yuka feared it might hinder the Far East's operations and unknowingly assist Rachel in eradicating Julius. To stop this, she assembled the Special Forces BLOOD and Cradle along with Captain Kota Fujiki to eliminate the Aragami. Aerecura Aragami_concept.jpg Aerecura is a Nova-class Aragami first traced in Russia. It disappeared for some time due to an undetermined Resonance Wave, but returned shortly after to nest. It was eliminated by Luxuria under one of the RagnaNova Hunting operations in 2077. A copy of it also appears in God Eater: Gates of the Underworld. Nero Nero is a Nova-class Aragami appearing as a Caligula-variant. First tracked in the Far East, it encountered the larval Arius Nova, meeting its end in the hands of the latter as it devoured the Nero's core to complete its transformation. Chronos Aeon Credits_to_cyanyurikago.png The Chronos Aeon, sometimes shortened to Aeon, is a Nova-class Aragami labeled as the "Devourer of All". It rose from a naturally-occured Devouring Apocalypse and had the ability to alter time around itself, allowing it to phase through the blankets of time and space. It was ultimately eliminated by a team of God Eaters gathered by C. Trivia *'Vritra' and Nidhogg are based from the dragons existing in Indian and Norse mythology respectively. Category:Aragami Category:Dreadnought Category:Nova-class Aragamis Category:God Eater: Fates Entwined Category:God Eater: ReBURST!